Zidane's Birthday
by Vivi239
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my third, and probably biggest fanfic. I don't reccommend this story for anyone under the age of 13, due to the content. An example would be the catfight between Beatrix and Dagger. But anyways, please review!


This story was made for fanfiction purposes only, no copyright violations   
were intended.  
  
  
Hi everyone! This is my third fanfiction for those who are new here.   
It took a while to think of what to put in it. Also, all   
flames will be doused!  
  
  
WARNING: This story contains some spoilers! For those who have not  
beaten the game, and/or don't want the ending spoiled for them, I don't  
recommend reading this story!  
  
  
Zidane's Birthday  
  
  
Zidane Tribal was lying on the couch in his new house in the   
remodeled/rebuilt city of Lindblum. It was built near the   
industrial district, which had been sucked away by atomos.   
(for those who don't know or forget, atomos was the sickly pink colored  
eidolon with the REALLY BIG Mouth, and what appeared,   
to be two sections of a wood fence)  
  
note: Hey, maybe they were it's teeth? Who the hell knows anyway?  
  
  
Zidane yawns and stretches as he gets off his couch  
  
  
Zidane: Man I can't believe my birthday is in less then two days!   
I hope everyone got their invitations... Oh shit!   
I can't believe I forgot to even WRITE THEM!!!  
  
  
Zidane rushes to his study and starts writing  
  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
  
Zidane: *sighs* I'm glad that's over with. Now to have Kupo   
deliver these letters to everyone.  
  
  
Zidane uses his moogle flute and hands the letters to him.  
  
  
Zidane: I hope Dagger likes the "special" letter I wrote!  
  
  
Zidane grins  
  
  
note: I'm not going to say what it said in that letter to Dagger,   
I want to keep the rating at least PG13, but I will say   
PART of what it said at the end of this story.  
  
  
Zidane: Well, I might as well start with the decorations for the party.  
  
  
About two hours later... (time: 7:30 p.m.)  
  
  
Zidane: *yawns* Well, it's getting late, I think it's time to hit the sack.  
  
  
Zidane lies down on his bead and falls asleep rather quickly.  
  
  
The next morning... (time: 10:42)  
  
  
Zidane yawns as he gets out of his bed to make it, take a shower,   
and get dressed  
  
  
45 minutes later...  
  
  
Zidane: Well, I think I'll head to Treno to see how Vivi's doing.  
  
  
Just then in Treno...  
  
  
Eiko: Hey Vivi! Wake up already!  
  
  
Vivi finally wakes up.  
  
  
Vivi: Huh? Eiko? What are you doing here?  
  
  
Eiko: Duh! I here to see you!  
  
  
Vivi: That's not what I meant, how did you get here?  
  
  
Eiko: Oh, my mom and dad brought me here for an auction,   
but I didn't want to go, so I came   
to see how you were doing, but that was half an hour ago!  
  
  
Vivi: HUH!? Are you saying that you have been trying to wake   
me up for thirty minutes?  
  
  
Eiko: Uh, no duh!  
  
  
Vivi: Oh boy! Hey, wait a minute! Who are your parents?   
  
  
Regent Cid and His wife Hilda, they adopted me!  
  
  
Just then Zidane arrives.  
  
  
Zidane: Hey Vivi! Eiko! How are you two?  
  
  
Eiko: Oh hi Zidane! I came to here to see Vivi, I've been here trying to   
wake him up for half an hour now!  
  
  
Zidane: Whoa! Talk about being a heavy sleeper!  
  
  
Vivi: Come on you two! Give me a break!  
  
  
Eiko: Oh, okay!  
  
  
Zidane: Oh, by the way, did you two get my invitations?   
  
  
Eiko: Yeah! I'd love to go to your birthday party!  
  
  
Vivi: Me too!  
  
  
Zidane: Cool! It's tomorrow starting at 11:00!  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi: Okay! Well be there!  
  
  
Zidane: Well, I better get back to Lindblum to get the stuff for the party.   
Say, would you two like to come and help me?  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi: Sure!  
  
  
Zidane: Good! It would be hard doing this by myself!  
  
  
Eiko: Hold on, I'll have to tell my mom and dad where I'm going!  
  
  
Zidane: Your... mom and dad?  
  
  
Vivi: Regent Cid and Hilda.  
  
  
Zidane: Oh!  
  
  
15 minutes later, In Lindblum.  
  
  
Eiko: Wow! I didn't know chocobos could fly!  
  
  
Zidane: Yeah, either did I until he started changing colors whenever he  
fell asleep from the strange smoke coming out of those treasure chests!  
  
  
Vivi: Hey Zidane! What else can Choco do?  
  
  
Zidane: Well, he can climb mountains, and cross oceans.  
  
  
Vivi: Wow! Cool!  
  
  
Zidane: Yeah, well anyway, we better get started!  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi: Okay!  
  
  
A few minutes later at the item shop...  
  
  
Eiko: Hey Zidane! What about this? *showing a bag of some bright   
colored balloons*  
  
  
Zidane: Hey! Those will work great! Thanks Eiko! You're a good help!  
  
  
Eiko: *blushing* Aww, Zidane! You're embarrassing me!  
  
  
Zidane: Oh, sorry!  
  
  
Vivi: Hey Zidane! How about this potion?  
  
  
Zidane: That's whisky, but hey, maybe we could spike the punch?  
  
  
Eiko: *grinning evilly* heh heh heh!  
  
  
Vivi: Eiko, you're scaring me with that laugh!  
  
  
Zidane: *after noticing Eiko's laugh* O_O  
  
  
Vivi: Zidane? Are you ok?  
  
  
Zidane snaps out of it  
  
  
Zidane: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!  
  
  
Vivi: Eiko, how did you learn to laugh like that anyway?  
  
  
Eiko: From some of the people in town, why?  
  
  
Vivi: Just wondering.  
  
  
Eiko: Oh.  
  
  
Zidane: Anyway, lets continue looking.  
  
  
About 20 minutes later, Eiko and Vivi go to Zidane's   
house to help decorating.  
  
  
Eiko: Hey Zidane! Where do you keep the punch bowls?  
  
  
Zidane: Look in the cupboard next to the fridge!  
  
  
Eiko: I see them!  
  
  
Vivi: Hey! I could use a hand here!  
  
  
Zidane: I'm coming... WHOA!!! You really do need a hand!  
  
  
Vivi: *on the verge of knocking over the bookshelf over him*   
Gee, what gave you the first clue Einstein!?  
  
  
Zidane: Well, the part of seeing that the bookshelf is   
about to fall on top of you...  
  
  
Vivi *getting a "bit" irritated* Will you just shut up and help me!?  
  
  
Zidane: Alright already, you don't need to make a scene!  
  
  
Zidane pushes the bookshelf back into place.  
  
  
About an hour later...  
  
  
Zidane: Thanks you two, I really appreciate the help  
  
  
Eiko: No problem! Well, I better get back home, It's almost time for lunch!  
  
  
Vivi: Yeah, I'm getting hungry!  
  
  
Eiko: Hey Vivi, would you like to eat with us?  
  
  
Vivi: Really? Sure!  
  
  
They leave.  
  
  
Zidane: Well I might as well get myself something to eat as well.   
I think I'll head over to see Pops!  
  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
  
Zidane: Yo Pops! Give me the stupid special!  
  
  
Pops: Zidane! What's up?  
  
  
Zidane: Not much, my birthday is tomorrow.  
  
  
Pops: Well, happy birthday in advance!  
  
  
Zidane: Thanks!  
  
  
Pops: Hold on, I'll get your soup.  
  
  
Just then Freya and Fratley Enter.  
  
  
Freya: Hi Zidane!  
  
  
Zidane: Hi Freya! Hi Fratley! Did you two get my invitation?  
  
  
Fratley: Yes, and we would love to go!  
  
  
Zidane: Alright!  
  
  
Freya: So Zidane, when is the party?  
  
  
Zidane: Tomorrow at 11:00.  
  
  
Fratley: Alright, we'll be there!  
  
  
Pops: Here's your soup Zidane!  
  
  
Zidane: Thanks!  
  
  
Zidane starts eating while talking to Freya and Fratley.  
  
  
Freya: Well it's about time Fratley and I headed back to Burmecia.  
  
  
Zidane: How did the repairs go?  
  
  
Fratley: Pretty well, thanks for asking!  
  
  
Zidane: No problem!  
  
  
Freya: Come on Fratley! It's time to go!  
  
  
Freya and Fratley leave.  
  
  
Zidane: Well, I think it's time to head back myself.  
  
  
Zidane leaves the money and heads back to his house.   
As soon as he enters his house, Kupo enters with a letter.  
  
  
Kupo: Zidane! I have a letter for you kupo!  
  
  
Zidane: Who's it from?  
  
  
Kupo: It's from Dagger kupo!  
  
  
Zidane: Hmmm, I wonder what it says...  
  
  
Zidane starts reading the letter...  
  
  
Dear Zidane,  
  
  
I got your invitation, I would love to go! When does it start?   
Can you mail me the info on when it starts?  
  
  
Love Dagger.  
  
  
Zidane's bulge out when he finishes reading.  
  
  
Zidane: L-l-l-love D-D-D-Dagger? Wow! That's cool! Wait a minute...   
Oh dammit all! I can't believe I forgot   
to write the time on the invitations!  
  
  
Zidane rushes back to the study and starts writing the times on the paper.  
  
  
Zidane: Kupo! Send these to everyone!  
  
  
Kupo: No problem kupo!  
  
  
Kupo flies off to deliver the letters.  
  
  
Later, at Alexandria Castle...  
  
  
Kupo rushes in to give the letter To Dagger.  
  
  
Kupo: Dagger! I have a letter from Zidane kupo!  
  
  
Dagger: Thank You Kupo!  
  
  
Kupo: No problem kupo!  
  
  
Dagger opens and reads the letter...  
  
  
Hey Dagger!  
  
  
Just letting you know, the party starts tomorrow at 11:00!  
  
  
Yours truly, Zidane.  
  
  
Dagger: Ok, 11:00 tomorrow, I better get him a present!  
  
  
Later at Lindblum Castle...  
  
  
Vivi: Wow! That food was great! Thanks for inviting me Eiko!  
  
  
Eiko: No problem!  
  
  
Vivi: You know, we better get Zidane a present!  
  
  
Eiko: I know! Well, let's get going!  
  
  
Vivi: Ok!  
  
  
Just before they can leave, Regent Cid stops them.  
  
  
Cid: Hold on! I'll give you two some money!  
  
  
Eiko: Thanks dad!  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi leave.  
  
  
A few minutes later at the new item/weapon shop in the business district...  
  
  
Eiko: Hmmm, I wonder if Zidane would like these neo orichalcon daggers,   
hey Vivi! What do you think of these daggers?  
  
  
Vivi: Wow! They look just like the blades on Zidane's ultima weapon!   
Same Color too! I think that would make a great gift for Zidane!  
  
  
Eiko: Thanks! Hey Vivi! What are you going to get him?  
  
  
Vivi: Hmmm, I think I'll get him this hero's vest he's   
really wanted for a while!  
  
  
Eiko: Yeah! That would fit great with these daggers! Well,   
lets get some wrapping paper and these for Zidane!  
  
  
Vivi: Ok!  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi get the stuff and leave.  
  
  
Later at Zidane's house... (time almost 8:30 p.m.)  
  
  
Zidane yawns as he heads for his bed.  
  
  
Zidane: Well, tomorrow's a big day! I better rest up!  
  
  
Zidane climbs into his bed and falls asleep.  
  
  
The next morning about 9:30...  
  
  
Zidane: Man! What a weird dream that was! Dreaming that I was   
that crazy author Vivi239!  
  
  
Vivi239(myself): I heard that! *dumps a three gallon bucket of   
ice water on top of him*  
  
  
Zidane: W-w-w-whoa! T-t-t-t-t-to c-c-c-c-cold!   
  
  
Vivi239: Heh heh heh!!!  
  
  
Zidane somehow warms up rather quickly.  
  
  
Zidane: Man, I better watch what I say!  
  
  
Vivi239: Yes, you better watch what comes out of that trap of yours!  
  
  
Zidane: Ok! I'm sorry!  
  
  
Vivi239: You're forgiven! *disappears*  
  
  
Zidane: Well, I better take a shower!  
  
  
About 45 minutes later...  
  
  
Zidane: I think I better finish decorating the place before anyone comes!  
  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings.  
  
  
Zidane: I wonder who that could be?  
  
  
Zidane opens the door to find Dagger.  
  
  
Dagger: Hi Zidane!  
  
  
Zidane: Dagger? Why are you here so soon?  
  
  
Dagger: Well, I figured you needed help getting ready for the   
party so, I snuck out of the castle, called Choco and came here!  
  
  
Zidane: Really? Well thanks! I was just about to continue,   
but I could use the help!  
  
  
Dagger: Well, let's get started!  
  
  
About half an hour later...  
  
  
Zidane: Well, I'm glad that's done!  
  
  
Dagger: Me too!  
  
  
Zidane: Well, we better get the food and drinks for the party!  
  
  
Dagger: I'm coming with you!  
  
  
Zidane: Ok! You can come!  
  
  
They leave.   
  
  
About 15 minutes later...  
  
  
Zidane: Hey Dagger, we better hurry up! We only have half an hour  
Before the party starts!  
  
  
Dagger: Ok!  
  
  
Dagger and Zidane hurry to get the food and drinks ready and set on the   
Tables.  
  
  
About 10 minutes later...  
  
  
Zidane: Well, we have about 35 minutes left before people start  
Coming. Why don't we watch some TV for the time being?  
  
  
Dagger: Ok! Good idea!  
  
  
They watch TV for about 35 minutes when Eiko and Vivi arrive.  
  
  
Vivi: Hi Zidane! Oh! Hi Dagger! How did you get here so soon?  
  
  
Dagger: Well I came about 10:15 to help Zidane set up the remaining things.  
  
  
Vivi: Oh, I see!  
  
  
Eiko: So Zidane, when do I get to spike the punch?  
  
  
Dagger: SPIKE THE PUNCH!?  
  
  
Eiko: Yeah! I found some whisky in the fridge.   
  
  
Dagger: Hmmm, that does sound like a fun idea!  
  
  
Eiko: I know! Heh heh heh!   
  
  
Dagger, Vivi, and Zidane get a little freaked out by Eiko's laugh.  
  
  
Vivi: Eiko, that laugh of yours is freaking me out! Stop it!  
  
  
Eiko: Ok! I'm sorry! Don't have a cow!  
  
  
Vivi: Grrrr!  
  
  
Zidane: Ok you two, knock it off!  
  
  
Dagger: I know! Quit fighting!  
  
  
  
Vivi: Ok!  
  
  
Zidane: Anyway, you can put the presents in the living room.  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi: Ok!  
  
  
Eiko & Vivi put their presents in the living room.  
  
  
Dagger: Now all we have to do is wait for the others.  
  
  
Just then Steiner and Beatrix arrive.  
  
  
Steiner: Your highness! There you are!  
  
  
Beatrix: Where have you been?  
  
  
Dagger: I've been here for 45 minutes now why?  
  
  
Beatrix's and Steiner's eyes widen.  
  
  
Steiner: WHAT!? Zidane! I know this is your doing.  
  
  
Zidane: Oh, give me a break!   
  
  
Steiner: No! You're going to pay for kidnapping the queen!  
  
  
Dagger: Steiner?  
  
  
Steiner: Yes my queen?  
  
  
Dagger: Shut up! Oh, and stand down!  
  
  
Steiner becomes silent.  
  
  
Beatrix: Thank you, your highness.  
  
  
Dagger: You're welcome!  
  
  
Zidane: Well, now that that's over with, let's wait for the  
Others to come.  
  
  
Just then, Freya and Fratley arrive.  
  
  
Freya: Hello Zidane! How are you?  
  
  
Zidane: Fine. How are you two?  
  
  
Freya & Fratley: We're fine also.  
  
  
Zidane: Now all we have to wait for are Amarant, Baku,   
Blank, Cinna, and Marcus.  
  
  
Just then Baku, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus arrive  
  
  
Zidane: Hey you guys! How have you been!?  
  
  
Blank: Fine, how about you?  
  
  
Zidane: Pretty good!  
  
  
Baku: Gwahahaha! When do we eat?  
  
  
Zidane: About an hour after everyone arrives.  
  
  
Baku: Oh!  
  
  
Zidane: Now we just have to wait for...  
  
  
Just then Amarant arrives  
  
  
Zidane: Well, speak of the devil!  
  
  
Amarant: ......  
  
  
Zidane: Well, now that everyone's here, you can put   
The presents in the living room!  
  
  
Everybody does so.  
  
  
Amarant: Heh, when do we spike the punch?  
  
  
Zidane: I'll tell you when!  
  
  
Eiko: Heh heh heh!  
  
  
Amarant: Whoa! How'd you learn to do that!? Well  
I'll ask later.  
  
  
Zidane: Hey! How about we dig in?  
  
  
All: *screaming* YEAH!!!  
  
  
Zidane: *slightly stunned from them all yelling at once* Oooookeeeyy, then  
let's get started.  
  
  
Baku: Man, am I hungry!  
  
  
Blank: You're always hungry!  
  
  
Baku: ...  
  
  
Amarant: Man, can we eat already?  
  
  
Zidane: I said you could!  
  
  
Amarant: Oh.  
  
  
After about an hour of eating and talking, Zidane, Vivi, Eiko, and Amarant  
prepare the snacks.  
  
  
Amarant: Heh, it's about time we did this, man I would love to see  
Steiner get drunk!  
  
  
Zidane: Wouldn't we all, wouldn't we all.  
  
  
Eiko: *grinning evily AGAIN* Heh heh heh! This is going to be GOOD!  
  
  
Amarant: You got that right!  
  
  
Zidane: Let's just hurry up before they get suspicious!  
  
  
A few miniutes later...  
  
  
Dagger: What took you guys so long?  
  
  
Zidane: We had trouble finding the punch bowl.  
  
  
Steiner: But it's right here!  
  
  
Vivi: We needed the bigger one, we needed more water then we expected.  
  
  
Steiner: Oh, ok.  
  
  
Zidane: Well, help yourself!  
  
  
Freya: We will!  
  
  
Zidane: *thinking* Heh! This is going to better then I thought!  
  
  
Half an hour later, everyone except Amarant, Eiko, Vivi, and Zidane are   
drunk...  
  
  
Steiner: I want my mommy!  
  
  
The four that aren't drunk were on the floor laughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
Zidane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!  
  
  
Steiner: Zidane! I'm going to get you for this!  
  
  
Zidane: Yeah right!  
  
  
Dagger: I'll help him!  
  
  
Just then Beatrix tackles Dagger.  
  
  
Dagger: Get off me you bitch! *she slaps her hard enough that she   
gets off her*  
  
  
Beatrix tackles her again and they end up slapping and scratching.  
  
  
Zidane: Yow! Catfight!  
  
  
Amarant: Heh! This is better then I expected!  
  
  
Just then both their tops come off.  
  
  
All of the guys: O_O Whoooaaaa!!!  
  
  
Amarant: Zidane! Quick! Get the camera!  
  
  
Vivi: My eyes! My virgin eyes! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
  
Eiko: I never knew that Beatrix was THAT big!  
  
  
Steiner: *grabs Eiko and Vivi* Come on you two, you've seen enough.  
  
  
After about half an hour of slapping, scratching, screaming, and camera  
flashes, things finaly calm down. And get ready to watch Zidane open his   
presents.  
  
  
Zidane: Hmmm... I think I'll open this one first. *picks up Vivi and   
Eiko's present and opens it* WHOA! The neo-orichalcon! Thanks you two!  
  
  
Eiko and Vivi: You're welcome!  
  
  
Zidane: Ok, next, I think I'll open this one. *picks up Freya and   
Fratley's present and rips at the gift wrap* Cool! A laptop! I've always  
wanted one of these things thanks!  
  
  
Freya: No problem!  
  
  
Zidane: Alright... I think I'll open Beatrix and Steiner's gift. *tears   
at the gift wrap of this one as well* HEY! The Mini Prima Vista! How   
did you two know I wanted this? Are you psychic or something?  
  
  
Steiner: No, I kinda figured you would of wanted it.  
  
Zidane: Oh, thanks! And last but not least, Amarant's gift! *opens it*  
Huh? More wisky!?  
  
  
Eiko O_o: Oi...  
  
  
After a few minutes everybody manages to recover from shock of the discovery  
of Amarant's gift.  
  
  
Zidane: Hey you guys! Remember the battles we had? Did you guys  
ever notice backround music?  
  
  
Vivi: Yeah! And remember the backround music when we had that battle  
we had against Necron? Part of it sounded like it came from a twisted  
circus from hell!  
  
  
Dagger: *still a bit dazed from the fight* You know? You're   
right! It did!  
  
  
Steiner: And speaking of which, I thought it's blue shockwave  
attack hurt like hell!  
  
  
Zidane: Duh! It brought my HP to 1!  
  
  
Vivi: Ditto...  
  
  
Eiko: Huh!?  
  
  
Zidane: It's a short way of repeating what I said.  
  
  
Eiko: Oh.  
  
  
Fratley: Well, I think it's about time me and Freya headed home.  
  
  
Steiner: Me and Beatrix should head out too.  
  
  
Vivi: I better head back to Treno so-  
  
  
Eiko: Vivi, I really think you should spend the night with us.  
There had been sightings of a huge monster living in the area,  
it withstanded a blast from the Invincible!  
  
  
Vivi: O_O Yikes! You know I think I will. But what about   
during the day?  
  
  
Eiko: Oh, it sleeps during the day, so don't worry!  
  
  
After a few minutes, everybody except for Dagger left  
  
  
Zidane: Dagger, shouldn't you be heading back to the castle?  
  
  
Dagger: No, I'm excepting the invitation for the "sleepover".  
  
  
Note: nuff said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review, and no flames!  
  
  
  



End file.
